


Advent, Advent

by Faraona



Category: Tatort
Genre: Christmas, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Police, Winter
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 03:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21313093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faraona/pseuds/Faraona
Summary: Mein erster Beitrag für den Tatort-Fandom Adventskalender 2012.Bibi ist allein zu Haus und so gar nicht in Feiertagsstimmung - bis es an der Tür klingelt und Claudia vor ihr steht.
Relationships: Claudia Eisner/Bibi Fellner
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7
Collections: Tatort und Polizeiruf 110: Adventskalender 2012





	Advent, Advent

**Author's Note:**

> Mir ist eben bei der Suche nach Inspiration für den diesjährigen Kalender aufgefallen, dass ich diese Geschichte nie gepostet hab. Sie ist bestimmt kein Knaller, aber sie gehört trotzdem in meine Sammlung ;)

Bibi war über die Abwechslung dankbar. Dies war das erste Weihnachten seit vielen Jahren, das sie zu Hause verbringen konnte und nicht von missbrauchten Kindern, illegalen und nicht ganz freiwilligen Prostituierten oder sonstigen Verbrechen Wiens geprägt war. Es schien, als nehme die Gewalt um diese Jahreszeit noch einmal gehörig zu, doch die Mordkommission schien genügend Personal zu haben, das bereit stand, so dass Bibi jetzt zu Hause sein konnte.  
Zu Hause. In ihrer Wohnung, die sie in all den Jahren noch nicht richtig ausgestattet hatte, in den leeren Zimmern mit kahlen Wänden, und es wäre ihr fast lieber, noch bei der Sitte zu sein. Doch dann dachte sie daran, was diese Zeit aus ihr und ihrem Leben gemacht hatte, und ihr war die zum Glück auch an Alkohol leere Wohnung lieber. Im Hintergrund lief eine dieser scheußlichen Schlagersendungen, die sie kaum noch war nahm, und sie fragte sich gerade, was sie da eigentlich gerade mit sich und ihrem Leben machte – hatte sie dafür etwa die Sitte und den Alkohol aufgegeben? Nur um allein zu Hause vor dem Fernseher zu verrotten?–, als sie plötzlich die Türklingel aufschreckte.  
Ziemlich verdutzt ging sie zur Tür und als sie sie öffnete, stand Claudia vor ihr, den ganzen Arm beladen mit einem riesigen Korb und ein Lächeln auf den Lippen.  
„Allein zu Haus? Hab ich's mir doch gedacht. Darf ich reinkommen?“  
Bibi nickte nur und trat einen Schritt zurück. Claudia marschierte selbstbewusst ins Wohnzimmer und stellte ihren Korb vor dem Fernseher ab, den sie kritisch betrachtete.  
„So einen Schmarrn siehst' dir an?“  
Bibi war nachgekommen und zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Ach, ich versteh schon. Aber jetzt bin ich ja da.“ Sie strahlte.  
„Und Moritz? Hast den allein gelassen?“  
„Ach der... kennst ihn doch. Weihnachten ist er noch grantliger als sonst. Da hab ich gedacht, ich mach dir und mir eine kleine Freude.“  
„Aber das wär doch nicht-“  
„Ach Quatsch. Wir haben uns eh schon zu lange nicht gesehen. Hast du schon gegessen?“  
Sie war sehr dankbar für die Abwechslung.

~*~*~*~

Als dann später am Abend Familie Hoppenstedt auf dem Bildschirm ihr Geschenkpapier auf den Flur brachte, kam bei Claudia noch so gar keine Aufbruchsstimmung auf. Sie sah zu Bibi, die auf dem Sofa neben ihr saß, und lächelte. Irgendwie war sie glücklich. Glücklicher als damals bei ihrer Mutter, als bei Moritz, und wenn sie es genau bedachte, glücklicher als damals mit Tom.  
Als Bibi zu ihr hinübersah, wurde ihr klar, was sie da gerade gedacht hatte. Und plötzlich sah sie wie zum ersten Mal, was sie direkt vor sich hatte. Die langen braunen Locken, die warmen braunen Augen, das charmante Lächeln. Das war keine Art, eine Freundin anzuschauen. Eine Freundin war nicht auf einmal so attraktiv, so wortwörtlich anziehend, dass man gerne noch ein ganzes Stück näher rücken würde, und man fragte sich nicht, wie sich wohl ihre Lippen auf den eigenen anfühlen würden. Es war wohl doch etwas mehr als nur Freundschaft, schien ihr die ganze Armee von Schmetterlingen sagen zu wollen, die in ihrem Bauch herumflatterte. Endlich war der Groschen gefallen.  
Man musste es ihr ansehen, denn Bibis Blick veränderte sich plötzlich. Sie sahen sich einen Moment still an, und Claudia wusste nicht, was im Kopf der anderen vor sich ging, wusste aber auch nicht, ob es ihr lieber wäre, wenn sie sie durchschaute oder ob nicht.  
Bibi aber lächelte und schien ganz genau zu wissen, was sie dachte.  
„Sag, was hältst davon, wenn wir uns die Arbeit mit der Couch heut mal sparen und du einfach mit zu mir kommst? Dann können wir noch a bisserl reden.“  
Sie lächelte, und Claudia, mit leicht errötenden Wangen ebenfalls.  
Diese Weihnacht verbrachten die beiden unschuldig, aber ganz und gar nicht unglücklich.


End file.
